Kings and Pawns, Emperors and Fools
by Rebeli Angeli
Summary: A new student starts at Hogwarts in the trio's 7 th year, is she really who she claims to be? time travel, dueling (what more could you want?)chapters 3,4 and 5! sorry they took so long
1. The new girl

The new girl  
  
Hermione sat by the window watching the first years excitedly running through the tunnel. The older students' were somewhat less exited, but hurried to the train looking for an empty compartment. This was Hermione's 7th and last year at Hogwarts. At that moment Harry and Ron burst in.  
  
'Hullo Hermione!!' Harry said bending down to give her a hug.  
  
'Hi,' Hermione replied.  
  
'How's your summer been?' Ron asked.  
  
'Mine has been great,' Hermione said. 'How has your summer been?'  
  
'Harry and I went to every quidditch game we could and..........,' Ron went on and on about Quidditch, but Hermione wasn't listening.  
  
Draco Malfoy had just arrived on the platform with his parents (Lucius Malfoy had weaselled his way out of Azkaban, in her 5th year) and a girl; she was probably the same age as Draco. She was tall, maybe 1.75m; she had a perfect body, every curve and every lump were where they should be. Hermione was too far away to see her face. Then Lucius did something very interesting, he bent down and kissed her hand.  
  
'Interesting,' Hermione thought.  
  
Hermione interrupted Ron in mid speech about how the Chudley Cannons had crushed the Wimbelton Wasps.  
  
'Harry, Ron, look at the girl that's with Malfoy,' Hermione said. 'Do you know who she is?'  
  
'No,' Ron answered irritably.  
  
'Maybe she's a transfer student?' Harry offered.  
  
'Mhm, maybe,' Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
'What is she doing with Malfoy?' Ron said.  
  
'Don't know.'  
  
'Did you see what Lucius Malfoy did?' Hermione said.  
  
'What?' Harry asked.  
  
'He kissed her hand.'  
  
'Really?' Harry asked.  
  
'Gross!!' Ron said  
  
Draco and the girl walked to the train, Crabbe and Goyle were carrying there luggage. Draco helped her up the stairs and then walked after her.  
  
'What the bloody hell is he doing? He's acting like...like.err.' Ron looked like he was unable to describe Draco's behaviour.  
  
'Like a gentleman,' Hermione offered, she continued dreamingly. 'It's just like in a movie, the woman is getting into a carriage and her lover or somebody else helps her in.' Sight.  
  
'What? That sounds so girly- like,' Ron said and stuck out his tongue in disgust.  
  
'You don't have one romantic bone in your body, do you?' Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
'Romantic?'  
  
'My point exactly.'  
  
The train started moving as they quarrelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Gabrielle please sit down,' Draco said.  
  
'Draco?' Gabrielle said sweetly. 'Did I ever tell you that you could call me by my first name?'  
  
'Err.no.'  
  
'Then DON'T'  
  
'Yes my lady.'  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered silently, Gabrielle turned to them.  
  
'Do you think this is funny?'  
  
'No, Gabrielle'  
  
'Gabrielle?' Gabrielle made a face at them.  
  
'Sorry my lady.'  
  
'That's better,' Gabrielle said. 'Draco, tell me something about Hogwarts, what qualities each house prizes most and something about the castle.'  
  
'My house, Slytherin, is the best house.' Draco talked for maybe an hour about the houses and then started talking about the castle, the grounds, Harry Potter and much more.  
  
'So.I will be sorted into one of the four houses by a hat?' Gabrielle asked.  
  
'Err.yes.'  
  
'And the qualities that each house requires are?' Gabrielle continued.  
  
'Hufflepuffs are loyal and hard working, Ravenclaws are intelligent, Gryffindors,' Draco spat out the word, 'are brave and true, Slytherins are sharp witted and tongued, we also have social standards, unlike the rest.'  
  
'Draco?' Gabrielle asked sweetly.  
  
'My lady.'  
  
'You may call me Gabrielle,' Gabrielle said. 'You two idiots may as well.'  
  
'Thank you,' Crabbe and Goyle murmured.  
  
'Well, now the only thing I have to worry about is to convince the imbeciles here that I'm your French cousin, Gabrielle Malfete,' Gabrielle smiled wickedly.  
  
The train sped on through the hills, woods and meadows on its way to Hogwarts, where its precious cargo would be safe from The War. 


	2. The encounter

The encounter  
  
'Finally!' Ron said as the train started to slowdown.  
  
Hermione looked out the window, as the small all-wizard town of Hogsmeade came into view.  
  
'Harry, Ron, I have to go do my duty as Head Girl, ok?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah, sure,' Harry said. Hermione was elected Head Girl; the Head Boy was Guy Harrington of Ravenclaw.  
  
Hermione walked out of the compartment and looked around.  
  
'Hi,' a voice said behind her.  
  
Hermione spun around to face the voices owner. It was the new girl.  
  
'Hi, I'm Hermione Granger,' Hermione said.  
  
'Gabrielle Malfete,' The two girls shook hands.  
  
'Malfete? That sounds very alike Malfoy, are you related to the Malfoys?' Hermione asked politely.  
  
'Yes, I'm from the French branch of the family.'  
  
Hermione looked at her with suspicion in her eyes.  
  
'Oh, don't worry; I'm not like that inbred lot. I'm not even a pureblood, my mom's a muggle,' Gabrielle explained.  
  
'Inbred?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah, the pureblood families are all more or less inbred,' Gabrielle said.  
  
'Really?' Hermione said. 'I knew that the purebloods were related in one way or another, but inbred? Never thought of it that way.'  
  
Gabrielle was undeniably beautiful; her eyes were of a deep forest green with long, thick eyelashes. Her hair was black, she wore it tumbling down her back, her skin was pale, though her cheeks had an uncommon rosy ness. Gabrielle's lips were full and had a natural red color. Gabrielle didn't seem to wear make-up.  
  
'What house do you think you'll be sorted into?'  
  
'Err..I think I'll be sorted into Slytherin,' Gabrielle said.  
  
'Mmh.' Hermione said thoughtfully. 'Do you really think you belong in that house?'  
  
'I don't know, all my family has been in Slytherin,' Gabrielle said. 'Why do you ask?'  
  
'You just seem so nice,' Hermione said.  
  
The train had stopped at Hogsmeade-station, Hermione had to hurry if she was to escort the first years to Hagrid. At that moment Draco Malfoy stepped out of his compartment, both girls, being shorter than Malfoy, looked up.  
  
'Gabrielle! What are you doing with that mudblood?' Draco asked with disgust in his voice. 'That mudblood's far beneath you! And you know it!'  
  
Gabrielle's eyes grew hard as did her voice. 'I can talk to whom ever I wish to.'  
  
'Are you talking to that mudblood just to get me pissed off?' Draco said with venom in his voice.  
  
'I would rather prefer the company of muggle born witches and wizards than you and your stupid friends,' Gabrielle said with equal venom.  
  
'Your father won't be pleased with your behavior,' Draco said, he was obviously threatening her.  
  
'Unlike you, I don't give a rat's ass whether my father approves or not of my doing,' Gabrielle said, daring him to say something.  
  
'Oh, do what you will, see if I care!' Draco said and stormed out of the train in anger.  
  
'Asshole,' Gabrielle mumbled, in a louder voice she said, 'I must be going now, goodbye.'  
  
And with that she walked out leaving a very confused Hermione behind. 


	3. The Sorting

The Sorting  
  
Once outside Gabrielle started searching for Draco. Gabrielle saw him, and now Draco knew there was no escaping her.  
  
"There you are," Gabrielle said to herself and made her way towards him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco could feel that she was looking for him, "It's best just to wait; she'll find me sooner or later."  
  
Draco found his thoughts wandering to the past hour in the Train.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
"There are some basic rules on the behavior of students in Slytherin- house," Draco lectured. "First of all, Slytherins will NOT speak to mudbloods unless they have to or are insulting them. The Weasleys or rather the two that are still at Hogwarts are NOT to be spoken with unless the two things I said before apply."  
  
"Why don't we talk to the Weasleys?" Gabrielle asked innocently.  
  
"They are purebloods that have ignored their duties that come with their blood inheritance," Draco explained.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Which is what?" Draco asked.  
  
"What. Is. Their. D.U.T.Y.?" Gabrielle spelled out obviously irritated by Draco's lack of understanding. "What is their duty?"  
  
Draco took a few deep breaths, and then he continued. "Their duty is to uphold the Old ways."  
  
"Ok," Gabrielle replied. "But, what exactly are the "Old ways"?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath, "Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, that's the key," he thought. "This woman was really pushing it, although my father would be very angry to say the least, if I loose my temper. Ok Draco, pull your self together."  
  
Draco finally said, "The Old ways are every purebloods right."  
  
"Can you define "right"?" Gabrielle asked innocently, this was turning out to be fun.  
  
"Are you STUPID or something?" Draco had finally lost his temper and was now yelling at Gabrielle. "How can you NOT know your right?!"  
  
"Ah.but you forget one thing."Gabrielle whispered into his ear. "I'm not a pureblood," then her lips brushed his, and with that she stood up and walked out of the compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That arrogant bitch!" Draco thought as he kicked a third year Hufflepuff. The poor boy fled in terror of the seventh year Slytherin.  
  
Then he heard the soft voice of Gabrielle speaking in his ear. "Draco, you really have to control that temper of yours," Gabrielle taunted. "We mustn't seem rude."  
  
"Piss off," Draco said angrily. "I'm in no mood for your sarcasm."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, so if you would excuse me, I must go and find a carriage," Draco said curtly.  
  
Draco walked off, Gabrielle followed, and Crabbe and Goyle thumped after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ewww! What are those things?!" Gabrielle screamed.  
  
"Those are Thestrals," Draco answered not even giving them a second glance. "Only people that have watched someone snuff it can see them."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Will you please just get into the carriage?" Draco asked irritably. "We're getting kind of late."  
  
When they had all gotten in the carriage started moving. When they got to the castle professor McGonagall was waiting for Gabrielle.  
  
"Miss Malfete?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please come with me," McGonagall swept off.  
  
Gabrielle almost had to run to keep up with her.  
  
"Now Miss Malfete, since you are a transfer student you shall have to be sorted with the first years," McGonnagall said. "There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I am the Head of Griffindor house, professor Flittwick is Head of Ravenclaw house, he will teach you charms; professor Sprout is Head of Hufflepuff house, she will teach you Herbology; and professor Snape is Head of Slytherin house, he will teach you potions. The students in your house will be your family, you can earn points by doing well in class and you can loose points for breaking the school rules. The house with the most points at the end of the year will get the house cup. There are house Quidditch teems, you may try out for your house teem at the beginning of the Quidditch season. Any questions?"  
  
"No professor," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Good, wait here; I'm going to get the first years," McGonagall turned on her heel and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Professor McGonagall returned with a flock of first years following her.  
  
"Miss Malfete, please follow me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doors of the Great Hall opened; McGonagall led the new students through. Some of the first years gasped but most didn't, they were obviously of wizard family and had heard of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, look!" Dean said to Seamus. "Look there's a new girl! She's hot!"  
  
"Dean 'r' you talking about a first year?" Seamus said in disbelief. "You're really cracking up aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up Seamus! I'm not talking about a first year! Look over there; she's probably a seventh year."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, and if she's sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff she's mine." Dean said to Seamus.  
  
"Ok, you can have her. But don't come running to me when she picks me instead of you!"  
  
"She won't do that, do you think she's insane or something?" Dean said, "Everybody knows that I'm the brains of this operation, and of course the looks; but you are just my co-conspirator!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Come on! Will you two stop acting like babies?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Stay out of it!" Both Dean and Seamus yelled at her.  
  
Then they continued trying to strangle each other.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll stop eventually," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
"Shut up you two, the ceremony's starting!" Ron yelled.  
  
"This year we have an exchange student from Beauxbatons. She's a seventh year and I expect all of you no mater in what house you are to give her a warm welcome," McGonagall said and gave each house a stern look. "Malfete, Gabrielle."  
  
Gabrielle sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Hello," A small voice said into her ear. "Now let's see."  
  
"See what?" Gabrielle thought.  
  
"Where you belong of course."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now, there are lots of brains in here, you are brave, hmmm...but only when it has anything to do with you, you despise rules and authority a fine quality for Slytherin though I doubt that they will take you immediately. You could be in Gryffindor.but, because of your father that won't work out. Ok, SLYTHERIN!!!!"  
  
Gabrielle stood up and walked to the Slytherin-table, the Slytherins cheered like mad. Gabrielle sat down beside Draco.  
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I'd rather fuck you."  
  
"Creep."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The feast began and everybody seemed to be eating away their fears, though a dull memory of the war altered the seventh year student's happiness for after this year many of them were to go and fight for either Voldemort or Dumbledore. 


	4. Potions

Potions.  
  
"First subject - potions!" Ron said sarcastically. "It's my favourite class, especially with that old bat looming over us all the time." Ron, Harry and Neville had miraculously gotten into the NEWTs potions program (nobody knew how).  
  
"Yay!" Harry said equally sarcastically. "Just what I always dreamed of - first class on Monday with Snape!"  
  
"Will you two please stop that! You're really lucky to be in this class," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Can't we have some fun without you always ruining it?" Harry said, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
The three entered the classroom; most of the students had already arrived. Just after they arrived Snape entered.  
  
"Good morning class, today we shall be making a potion called Sæbjargar seiður. It's a very strong healing potion. The Norse often used it to revive drowning victims. Can anyone tell me what the main ingredients are?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot into the air as did Gabrielle's; though a little bit slower.  
  
"Miss Malfete?"  
  
"The main ingredients are lyfjagras, söl, powdered kúluskítur, and kísill," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Very good Miss Malfete, 20 points to Slytherin." Snape said. "Excellent pronunciation. If any one of you nitwits in here ever decides to practice potion making you will find that when you are working with another potion maker you have to be able to pronounce the name of the ingredient so no mistakes will be made."  
  
Snape waved his wand and letters appeared on the blackboard.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Begin!" Snape said irritably.  
  
Nobody needed to be told twice. Ron and Neville were working together, which wasn't good, and Hermione and Harry were working together. When the potions were nearly finished Snape had to leave the classroom.  
  
"Seems you've got yourself a girlfriend Potter, nobody else available?" Draco said.  
  
"Piss off Malfoy."  
  
"It's a real shame. I thought you had more class than that."  
  
At that remark Hermione turned and slapped him hard across the cheek; Draco hit her back. Hermione fell to the floor; Draco went after her and started hitting her. Time seemed to slow down for Hermione. Harry was the first to react, he tried to pull Draco off her but seemed not to be able to, Gabrielle then started to help him and together they pulled Draco off Hermione. When Harry had barely dragged him off Hermione, Gabrielle had dropped down on her knees to help Hermione up. Unfortunately Draco wasn't done with Hermione, he tried to kick her, the result being that he kicked the cauldron Ron and Neville had been working with and made it and everything in it fall on the two girls. The potion, not being properly brewed, made both girls disappear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was losing consciousness very fast. The last thing she felt was something liquid spilled on her and she seemed to be pushed forcefully out of time. After that a falling feeling took her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gabrielle felt something hard hit her. "Ouch", was the only thing she could say. She had landed flat on her back on the cold floor. Gabrielle felt for Hermione, she was still there. Gabrielle now opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were many faces looking down at her. She looked over to where Hermione was laying. Hermione was unconscious and bleeding. Gabrielle got up on her elbow and leaned over Hermione, she was still alive. Gabrielle felt a strong pair of hands try to lift her up.  
  
"Let me go!" Gabrielle screamed as she struggled. "Let me go."  
  
"Stop struggling!" A man's voice said.  
  
"Wait." Gabrielle thought. "Did he just speak Latin?" She stopped struggling and allowed herself to be picked up.  
  
"Who are you and why are you interrupting my class?" he said.  
  
The man was tall, with long black hair tied back with a plain black ribbon, his eyes were dark green and had an evil gleam in them, his skin was pale, and he had a rather large nose though it wasn't "Snape" size. He wore plain dark green robes and a black cloak over them.  
  
"Where am I and who are you?" Gabrielle said to him.  
  
The man seemed to have given up on her and walked to a desk and took out a vial with some brown potion in it. He forced Gabrielle's mouth open and poured the potion into her mouth.  
  
Gabrielle swallowed and then coughed a lot.  
  
"Now, who are you and why are you here?" the man said.  
  
"My name is Gabrielle *cough* Malfete. I have no *coughing fit* idea of how I came here."  
  
The man looked at her approvingly, and then looked at Hermione. Gabrielle drew her wand and stepped between them.  
  
"Who are you?" Gabrielle said in Latin.  
  
"So you do speak," The man said with a smirk. "My name is Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"NO!" Gabrielle shrieked at him. "You can't be Salazar Slytherin."  
  
The man looked offended. "Who else could I possibly be if I am not myself?"  
  
Gabrielle rubbed her forehead. "Ok, I'll play along. What year is it?"  
  
"It is the year 1036," Slytherin said. "Now if you would please come with me."  
  
Gabrielle took a vial out of her pocket and opened it, and then she bent down to Hermione and held it to her nose. Hermione seemed to be regaining consciousness and opened her eyes.  
  
"Where are we?" she said, in a groggy voice.  
  
"This is no time for questions! Stand up and follow me," Gabrielle said coldly.  
  
Hermione, still feeling a little bit fuzzy, obliged without thinking. Hermione allowed herself to be dragged out of the dungeon by Gabrielle, not knowing where she was heading or what would become of her. 


	5. Through the sands of Time

Through the sands of Time  
  
AN: Every thing that is said in this chapter is in Latin, EXCEPT the conversations between Hermione and Gabrielle.  
  
"Hermione?" Gabrielle whispered trying to get her attention. "Hermione!?"  
  
"Yyes..." Hermione answered.  
  
"Do you speak Latin?" Gabrielle whispered hurriedly.  
  
"I can read it and write it, bb.but I don't think I can speak it," Hermione whispered back, her eyes were focusing and she seemed to be recovering from the incident.  
  
"Well you'll have to try to speak it; these people don't seem to know English."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Gabrielle took a vial out of her bag and handed it over to Hermione, Gabrielle's bag had somehow gotten some of the potion on it and gone with them. "Drink it."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just drink it!"  
  
As Hermione swallowed the potion she felt like she was waking up for the first times in a long time. "What is it?" she asked again.  
  
"It's a potion my father brewed for me, he said that it would work as an Anti-Veritaserum potion," Gabrielle said after she swallowed.  
  
The man stopped in front of a wooden door, said something to it and led them in. The room looked like some sort of mix of an office and a laboratory. He motioned for them to sit down in front of a large desk.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked them.  
  
"Like I said before, my name is Gabrielle Malfete!" Gabrielle allowed herself to talk with an aristocratic arrogance. "Hermione, did you understand what he said?"  
  
"Yess. I think so," Hermione said, to the Man she said somewhat shakily. "I name isss Hermione Granger." ((This is in Latin, she isn't accustomed to speaking it so I'm trying to write the mistakes she makes.))  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I from London," Hermione said.  
  
The Man stood up and took two vials from one of the shelves. "Drink," he simply said as he handed them one each. The vial held a clear liquid.  
  
"Veritaserum." Gabrielle whispered to herself, and then she swallowed the potion.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione felt her consciousness fading; she looked terrified over to where Gabrielle sat. Gabrielle seemed to be enjoying the effect the potion had on her or at least she wasn't struggling to maintain her consciousness. Hermione decided to act like Gabrielle and not struggle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gabrielle felt the effect of the anti-veritaserum potion kick in, her fading consciousness started to come back. Gabrielle looked over to Hermione she seemed to be experiencing the same thing. Gabrielle closed her eyes then she snapped them open, she was starting to loose consciousness again. Gabrielle's breathing started to become irregular as she began to panic. Then the feeling stopped and she remained half conscious.  
  
The Man seemed happy with the effect of the potion and started to question them.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked for the third time.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said.  
  
"My name is Gabrielle Rr .Malfete," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from London, England," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm from Yorkshire, England," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Are you purebloods?"  
  
"No, I'm a muggleborn," Hermione said  
  
"My family was pureblooded, until my grandmother had a child with a muggle and my father had me with a muggle," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Are you powerful witches?"  
  
"Rather powerful," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, I am," Gabrielle said.  
  
"What are you good at?"  
  
"Almost everything," Hermione answered.  
  
"Potions, charms, transfiguration, history and herbology," Gabrielle said.  
  
"History?" he asked. "Well, what dark lord was last defeated?"  
  
"Grindeward."  
  
"Grindeward?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, now another dark lord is leading the holocaust," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Holocaust?" the man said obviously getting very confused. "Who is leading this holocaust?"  
  
"He-who-must-not-be-named," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Please speak a little bit more bluntly," he said irritably.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Who?" he said.  
  
"Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
"I ask again, who?" he said, and then he seemed to change his mind and asked. "What year is it?"  
  
"It's 1997," Hermione said. 


End file.
